Var Nighthoof
Var is a bariaur fighter. Description Var, as with many of his kind, takes great pride in his appearance. His upper body is tanned and marked by thin lines of many scars. His lower body is a light chestnut only darkening down his legs where the fur goes from light brown to dark, to black at his hooves. The hair on his head and tail are both a rich brown, while his horns are a smooth dark brown. Personality Var is quick to laugh, never backing down from a challenge, and happy to celebrate victory or defeat as long as the contest was made in good spirits. When faced with a threat to his herd he is a fierce warrior, and he is quick to consider friends and companions as part of his herd. Var has little respect for cities and their laws, having lived most his life in a world with few rules and no enforcers. Be that as it may, he still believes in doing the right thing but by his own reckoning. Cenn - herd brother, friendly rival Asta - mate and close friend History 10-minute background: Concept / Background - Var Nighthoof grew up with his herd on Ysgard, and with them traveled to Arborea, the Beastlands and Elysium. - With his herd he helped fight other herds (small turf disputes) and the giants (serious enemies) - a few heardmates died in a particulary nasty encounter with the giants, and a few more were permanently disabled, including a best friend. - After hearing rumors of a healing spring, Var went to Karasuthra (night realm of the Beastlands) and returned with plants from the banks of the lake of restoration, and was able to mostly cure the 3 injured Bariaur, but not fully, as he didn't bring back the actual waters. Var is laid back as most his race, always eager for a physical challenge, and cheerful whatever the outcome. Since his venture into Karasuthra there are times when he is withdrawn, lost in thoughts he will not share. He has an great dislike of Giants, but an intense hatred for Tanar'ri, as it was one of these guarding the lake that kept him from returning with the healing waters for his kin, as well as giving him the 3 parallel scars that mar his left flank. Goals - Make it to the true waters of restoration and bring them back to fully heal his herd brothers, which will involve getting past, or preferably killing, the Tanar'ri guarding the lake. - Grow strong enough to become leader of his herd Secrets - Var knows the location of the waters of restoration, as well as some of the defenses that guard it. - Var doesn't know that Njal, a leader of another Bariaur herd, sent word to the Tenar'ri that Var would lead the fiends to the lake. He hopes this is enough to enlist the Tenar'ri aid in defeating Var's heard and taking their land. People - Njal: Leader of a rival herd - no personal vendetta against Var, only knows him by his mission to Karasuthra - Cenn: Herd brother maimed in the fight with the giants, and though 'healed' still has a pronounced limp and nasty scars. - Asta: favorite female of the herd, and the only confidant Var ever had when he was a leader. He misses her wisdom and advice more than any of his other herdmates. Memories - The earth thundering under the pounding hooves. Terror of the oncoming giants. Chaos, blood, screams and battle cries. A friend no longer at his side. The exileration of victory. The anguish of loss. Singing the praises of the valiant dead. Anguishing over the gravely wounded. - A land that is always night. The reflection of starlight from a distant lake, so close, but not close enough. A great demon, claws and fangs and death. A desperate grab for plants near a trickling stream. Agony. Fear. Flight. - A festival on Ysgard, with herds from all around. Competitions lasting days, with astounding feats of strength, races, and the most intense duels as Bariaur fight amongst other herds for bragging rights, and amongst their own for leadership of the herd. Defeating other youths, A final clash with Cenn, horns hitting so hard the valley rings for days. Victorious. Current Events: Var is adventuring in part because of a general wanderlust normal for his kind, but also because he wants to gain the strength, and perhaps allies, to help him defeat the Tenar'ri guarding the lake of restoration. Category:Bariaurs Category:Fighters